RANDOM THING BY ME N FRIEND
by silverblade919
Summary: random thing by me n friend cheese luvers r here:D
1. The evil alliance I

THE EVIL ALLIANCE - (new and improved)

Characters-  
-pillsberry doughboy  
-jack spicer  
-mechanical chicken  
-mr. clean  
-mystery character

Out of nower... the pillsberrey dough boy and beast boy are having a fight  
about what came first...  
THE CHICKEN OR THE EGG

Evil Jack Spicer is in the background mak'n a flying mechanical chicken.

"I say that the egg came first!"- shouted beast boy

"No way!"- exclaimed the dough boy in a deep low voice...

at this moment... Spicer has installed a laser blaster 2 the mechanical   
chiken.

When he reached for the egg... he noticed it was crushed,n that ther was a  
mess on his work table...

"Who made this mess?" - shouted the evil boy geneiuos.

pillsberry dough boy grew red in his shame...

"ummm..." the doughboy shruged... "IT WAS MR CLEAN!"

the accused Mr.Clean hid away in shame...

"how dare u!" - shouted spicer "u know well enough 2 not mess with my   
stuf!"

poor Mr. Cleen started 2 cry :'(

beast boy felt that he wasn't getting any attention from this evil  
alliance...

because of this... beast boy soon turned into a duck and quacked like a  
chicken  
THAT'S RITE I SED CHEESE! CHICKEN!

every1 soon turned around and CHEESE! stared at him.

they all scratched CHEESE! their heads until they had a rash.

"what r u doing?" asked Mr. Clean in a high-picthed voice.

"i'm practising for my ballet lessons" sed beast boy with a confused look on  
his beaked face.

CHEESE! Kimiko then entered the room.

"omg, omg,CHEESE! omg!" - sed jack spicer excitedly.

"do u think i look nice, doughboy?" - asked spicer.

"wtf" asked kimiko (she's blindfolded) "i was playing pin the tail on the  
donkey when i felt something pushing me on my behind"

"screw this"- sed the doughboy angrily -"y wasn't i invited 2 their CHEESE! party?"

"Is this the donkey, Rai?" Kimiko asked as she was walking around CHEESE! jack.

"yes, it is..my pretty!" - sed beast boy with an evil voice CHEESE!

Kimiko then put the donkey's tail on jack's butt.

"AHHHHH" - The evil geniuous sighed in a relaxed tone.

beast boy once agen turned into a duk and quaked like a chicken...

Kimiko herd these voices and took off her blindfold.

then she fainted, but jack was 2 lazy 2 cacth her.

the mechanical chicken soon started 2 destroy every1...

except for the pillsberrey doughboy who disguised himself as cheese

"MUHUHAHAHAHAHA!" - shouted the evil boy genieuous as he was being  
disinigrated.

The end

(were'm gunna make a sequel) – by john and luke:D


	2. the evil alliance II

YAY! chap 2:D :'( only 3 reviews from ma other fic:'( now 2 reply 2 all ma reviewers:D

Sam- (2 lazy 2 rite ure name) no really? Lmao

Asian Alien-… uh john, y did u review our story ? o well I do dat:D

Awsum-loser – yay! randomness !. (I like cheese)

Firewu- sry 4 all da spelling msn chat:D

Fire mage13- YAY! u read wit ure lil bro? kool yes very confusing… msn talk rules:D

Orangejuice- yes… very random…. I like orange juice tries to squeeze u ! no juice:'( wa! Im thirsty… goes out n buys lemonade:D better….

Kelly- u suk like crap! mutters plans to destroy u hello. "uh may I borrow a plasma gun?"- now onto our story

After a year pasted... everyone gained consciousness.

By this time, the Pillsbury doughboy had assembled a new team.

The team included the Pillsbury doughboy (the evil master of doom) Stewey   
from family guy, evil Do-jo, donkey(from Shrek) and Omi.

When the old evil alliance gained consciousness, they had a big argument on  
what cam first...  
THE CHICKEN CHEESE OR THE EGG

Kimiko joined the CHEESE! old evil alliance.

"The egg came first!" shouted CHEESE! beast boy... "I'll even show you!"

He morphed into an egg... but b-4 he could hatch... Omi squished him.

"Muhuhuhahahahaha!" he said. "that's what u get for using the orb of  
tsunami for your sponge bath!"

"Well..." Kimiko explained..."spongeCHEESE! bob told us 2 do it!"

"U should not give into these deceitful things"- CHEESE! Do-jo said.

Then donkey kicked Kimiko in her CHEESE! nuts.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Kimiko. "My nuts!" - "I was going to plant them!"

Kimiko started 2 cry

"YA!" -said donkey "That's for using me for pin-the tail on the  
donkey!"

"Now my tail is gone!" -donkey complained CHEESE!

"No matter ..." - said Stewey "I can take over the world even CHEESE! without this  
evil alliance."

"But that is not possible!" - complained the other teams...

"Oh, yeah?" Stewey argued "watch this!CHEESE!

Then Stewey shot a CHEESE! fireball out of his mouth and CHEESE! thunder bolts burnt them  
all! Then he made these cheese balls and ate them and he grew these really big muscles like that dude that eats spinach… popeye! dats it:D n he goes into da city and burps in ppl's faces:D… they all die… xecpt moi cux I luv cheese:D… hence the cheese in dis fic…

"Muhuhuhahahahaha!" - said Omi - "Orb of tsunami!"

"NOOOOOOO!" - shouted the teams (except for Stewey and Omi) " Water   
conducts electricity!"

They were all zapped except for Stewey.

However... The teams were still aliveCHEESE!...

"How dare CHEESE! he betray us!" - said the Pillsbury doughboy.

Then a light bulb appeared over omi's head  
"We shall join forces!" he shouted.

The light-bulb cracked and fell upon his big, round head… he then did this weird happy/ victory dance that spicer did in ma other fic...

"That's still no match for me!" - shouted Stewey

He did all this kung-fu stuff… and then he saw that evry1 was bruised and  
worn out in battle except for him.

Then he shot fire and water and thunder balls from his hands and mouth.

IT WAS SO COOL!

Then a voice came from nowhere---  
FINISH HIM!

Then Stewey did this awesome ground-pound and finished them off...

Then he shouted---

MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHUHUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I wonder wat kinda cheese I shall be eating 2day… o well…. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough HAHAHAHAHA….

Review dis fic n ma other fic please . …. O n I bought mor cookies… xcept there were only 5 left so… nine reviewers that review ma other fic get a cookie:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi… ( sad now… not tellin y xD

Anywayz… due 2 sum1's request…. Im adding lits of new random characters from other tv shows)

Lol- sry about the spelling mistakesxDxD

Anywayz…

(disclaimer for all fics)

Chapter 3

Characters.

-Lucemon?OO

-Raimundo

-Kimiko

-Jack

-Omi

-Clay

-Wuya

-Mario

-Chase

-Jackie Chan

- Gum from the long lasting gum commercial

-Pikachu?

-Ash

- Mrs. Frizzle (From magic school bus) woot

-The Boogeyman

-CheeseDDDDCheese

---------------------- (etc)

Woot ppl who surived the battle with stewie

Ppl above and stewieD

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Stewey laughed. Suddenly a Mrs Frizzle covered in CHEESE came out of no where with a tazer and started 2 shock Stewey.

But ther was still water CHEESEevery1 where so Pikachu came up with this really cold thingy and he threw it around and it became an ice rink. Every1 came and skates magiclly appeared

"Ouch! I must kill u al--- Ouch!" Stewey cried.

Wuya, Chase, Ramundo, kImiko and the piece of gum were playing tag. Ask being the dumb person he is. Thought that his "friends" Were in troubleO.O As Wuya was about the jump on Kimiko,

He Jumped in her way

Wuya fell onto LUcemon's tail and he went into a rampage.

-His eyes got red and he began 2 be all glowy and stuff and he grew really big and all of a sudden Jackie Chan jumped out behind a couch

He did all dis karate stuff and he yayayheyaheyah and all dat stuff then he bumped into a couch CHEEsE

"MOMMY CHEESE!" he yelled out and started 2 cry.TTTT

Mrs. Frizzle had stopped zapping Stewey because he had her at gunpont cuz he had a gun … a really big one…

Anywayz, they were playin tag and then Lucemon was doin all this rage stuff a nd he was trashing around and making a big mess. Omi was scolding him but ened up being killed because he slipped and CHEESE ice and then dis weird thingy came and resurrected him and then he blew up

STewey yelled at the top of his lungs (which weren't very big because h was a baby) so… when he tried 2 inhale 2 CHEESE much air… he choke and then he felon the floor gagging and every1 made a circle around him

They were just watching him

And Lucemon wanted all the attention so he ate Stewey but then Stewey was better ans he made a BIIIIIIIIIg hole in Lucemon's stomache and Lucemon died and then Stewey took a deep breath and said

"I wil kill u all. Nutin u can do about it. I will kill u all, nutin u can do about it. Squirrly Wrath…. Feel my awesome Wrath! " he started singing.. or rapping wateva…

And then he took out two ozzies and started 2 shoot like crazy but there were no blullets…

So every1 was just staring at him and then he said… "I'm the Lrd and Master… U all are worship me, or I'll stab ure eyes till u bleed. IM the lord andmster."

Then Stewey's beeper rang "O crap guy sry I hafta get dis… there's an emergency at work I'll catch up l8r…"

So then he got into the bat mobile and drove away. The boogeyman was chasing him because he had stolen it from batman.

Then there was a bright light and the piece of gum (let's call him bob) went crazy and he took out dis potion thingy and he drank it then he got really big likeGodzilla and he like "RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR"

Every1 else is scred as hell and then suddenly again suddenly suddenly….. He was his normal size and every1 was sighing in relief.

Then he stated 2 kil every1 he like doing all dis kung fu stuff and he fightin Jackie Chan and Mario knocks him out with his hammer. Then he picked up 2 knives fro the floor cuz he madse them appear and he like chopping every1 where expect there rubber, so he cant kill any1 but they knock ppl out and then every1 ther is knocked out

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I AM THE SUPER STAR" and then this star from Mario partyh comes out and … goes into him! And the A glob of cheese comes out and eats him… and spits him out because he's 2 high in cholesterol (cheeseeses are very helthy)

Then the final Fantasy music starts 2 play and the credits roll. And the Gum's like I'm not dun yet. I still hav lots and lots and lots of fresh breath!

HE DOED THE VICTORY DANCE THINGY ! WOOT and then and then and then… yeah… it ends… and SPIKE (My Yoshi) comes out and eats the gum. He smiles and happily 7jumps up and down like yoshi does. And then the final fantasy music plays again.

SPIKE, who totally hates that music Starts 2 lay random eggs and throw then at the stereo dundundun- sreech- xD

THE END

Sry if dis is a let down 2 u ppl D didn't write it with friend.. cuz he's pissed at me 4 sun reason TT anwayz

REVIEW OR U SHALL PAY WITH MY SQURRILY WRATH

BWAHAHAHAHAHAH lighting BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Mario comes and and whcks me on the head

-falls unconscious-

me- BI!

blah credits blah

A special thanks 2 digi… sumthin D sry 2 lazy 2 check

And the penguin association penguins wave


End file.
